Protective needle clips are well known in the art for use in conjunction with hypodermic needles. Broadly speaking, a typical prior art protective needle clip is mounted over a hypodermic needle. The prior art protective needle clip typically has a body and at least one resilient portion, which may be inherently resilient or is caused or urged to be resilient by an exterior resilient member, such as a spring.
After an injection, the hypodermic needle is withdrawn from a body and cause to travel relative to the needle clip so that the needle clip moves from a proximal position on the needle to a distal position on the needle where the needle tip is located. When the needle clip reaches the distal end near the needle tip, the at least one resilient portion is caused to move radially inwardly over the needle tip to block the needle tip. Other mechanisms may be incorporated with the prior art needle clip to activate the resilient portion, to launch the needle clip, or to retain the needle clip on the needle.
Although prior art needle clips provide workable options for health care workers, there is a continuing need for an improved and/or alternative needle clip. Accordingly, disclosed herein are improved alternative needle clips that have a curved force generating section for biasing a different section of the clip over the needle tip of a hypodermic needle. Also disclosed are methods for using and making the same.